Conde Drácula
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: Traducción de "Countess Dracula" de Maharet11. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Van Hellsing no hubiese detenido a Mina con la hostia consagrada cuando buscaban al conde?Dracula/Mina
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bram Stoker, y la historia tampoco es mía, es de Maharet11. Yo me limito a traducir,y con la ayuda de mi queridísima beta y amiga Yuly

Drácula

Mina se arrodilló ante el fuego, el vestido de color verde oscuro se ceñía a su cuerpo y la nieve cubría sus rodillas. Aunque ella no necesitaba el fuego. La propia sangre en sus venas le calentaba el cuerpo, haciéndola insensible al frío.

Su iris se enrojeció débilmente alrededor de sus pupilas como copos de nieve girando en el viento incluso con más intensidad que antes. Como si estuvieran anunciando su llegada. Y ellas estaban aquí ahora, lo sabía. Había otras como ella. Eran sus hermanas.

Mina se levantó grácilmente y tropezó, sorprendida por la repentina excitación de sus sentidos. Giró la cabeza aún en el suelo mientras agitaba las manos. Entonces, de repente, todo se agudizó. Se puso rígida, dándole la espalda a Van Helsing, y entonces habló.

"Ha sido usted muy bueno conmigo, profesor", murmuró dulcemente, aunque un tono malicioso impregnaba su voz. Entonces escuchó una voz femenina susurrándole: "Sí, querida. Su sangre es tuya, si quieres. Tómala antes de que te mate"

Mina inclinó la cabeza y se giró lentamente para encarar al hombre que ahora era su enemigo mortal. O quizás siempre lo había sido. "El Buen Doctor" había matado a Lucy. Su querida y dulce Lucy, que había sido su alma gemela y su hermana en todo excepto en la sangre.

Mina estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas cuando reconoció el pequeño destello en sus ojos. Era la lujuria. Bien, quizás podría utilizar ese nuevo descubrimiento en su beneficio.

"Sé que Lucy alberga secretos deseos hacia usted. Ella me lo dijo" Mina hablaba seductoramente, tirando del corpiño de su vestido para que mostrara algo de su escote. Sabía que Lucy la perdonaría por mentir, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

"También yo sé lo que los hombres desean" añadió mientras avanzaba hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Van Helsing fue directo hacia la trampa, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

El tono de Mina pasó de seductor a furioso mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras: "¿Me cortarás la cabeza y me clavarás una estaca en el corazón como hicistes con la pobre Lucy, bastardo asesino?" Un gruñido animal salió de su garganta mientras terminaba de hablar.

Van Helsing se dio cuenta del peligro que corría. Apartó la cabeza del hombro de Mina e intentó alejarse. Mina ya tenía sus brazos en un doloroso y tenso agarre, no obstante, y conforme se fue dandao cuenta, el profesor empezó a hablar, no, gritar, en un tono desesperado y ligeramente salvaje.

"No mientras yo viva, juré…protegerte" dijo entre lagrimas. La respuesta de Mina fue gruñir, y bajar su boca hasta su cuello. Se detuvo cuando vio mover a Van Helsing el brazo que aún tenía libre, y logró apoderarse de su muñeca antes de que él pudiera quemarla con el agua sagrada que había cogido del bolsillo mientras ella hablaba.

El profesor se encogió de dolor cuando Mina aumentó la fuerza con la que abarraba su muñeca, y sus dedos fueron soltando involuntariamente la hostia, que cayó al suelo perdiéndose bajo la nieve que no cesaba de caer.

Mina soltó una amarga y burlona sonrisa y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre. Gimió de placer mientras la cálida y deliciosa sangre se deslizaba por su garganta. Había estado hambrienta antes, cuando la comida que le ofrecían la repelía, pero ahora sabía lo que quería, no, necesitaba, y sabía que nunca volvería a comer algo distinto a eso.

Van Helsing luchó de principio a fin, hasta que finalmente su corazón dejó de latir. Sólo entonces Mina abandonó su agarre, dejando su cuerpo sin vida caer inmóvil al suelo.

Permaneció tan quieta como una estatua, observando sin ningún tipo de emoción el cadáver de su primera víctima. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El único que podría haberla salvado de su destino estaba muerto por su culpa…Pero ella no necesitaba salvación. Había elegido este destino por amor, y no se arrepentía.

Pensando en esto, se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos de las tres hermosas mujeres que ahora estaban frente a ella. La que estaba delante de las demás y parecía ser la líder inclinó la cabeza como gesto de respeto. "Condesa", saludó, casi reverente. Las otras se inclinaron con profunda cortesía.

Mina sonrió amablemente y tocó la cara de la primera mujer.

"Mis hermanas" susurró

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bram Stoker, y la historia tampoco es mía, es de Maharet11. Yo me limito a traducir, con la ayuda de mi queridísima beta y amiga Yuly

Mina sonrió amablemente y tocó la cara de la primera mujer. "Mis hermanas" susurró

Las otras se alinearon detrás de Mina mientras ella se alejaba se alejaba del campamento dando grandes zancadas. No obstante se detuvo, cuando una idea le vino repentinamente a la cabeza. Volviéndose hacia la líder, que estaba a unos dos pasos por detrás de ella, mientras las otras la flanqueaban por detrás, Mina preguntó en un tono ligeramente preocupado: "¿Él ha regresado?"

La otra mujer no necesitó preguntar a quién se refería: "No, aún no ha regresado", contestó dulcemente. Viendo que Mina fruncía el ceño preocupada, añadió: "Yo no me preocuparía. Nuestro Maestro es viejo y fuerte, y tus humanos unos imprudentes por enfrentarse a él"

La expresión de Mina no cambió inmediatamente, pues recordaba a Van Helsing dando instrucciones a los demás hombres acerca de la debilidad del Conde. Pero luego sus ojos se estrecharon y su rostro se enfureció. "¿Mis humanos?", casi gruñó. "¿Y cómo sabes algo de su persecución, si aún no ha vuelto?"

La otra mujer se encogió de hombros graciosamente. "¿Te casaste con uno de ellos, no es así? Y el Príncipe Vlad es nuestro Creador. Él nos informó a través de nuestro vínculo mental de algunos de los hechos que ocurrieron"

Mina seguía preocupada, pero dejó atrás estos pensamientos para centrarse en sus nuevas hermanas, vestidas con batas blancas casi transparentes.

La líder tenía un abundante pelo rizado que le caía sobre los hombros, de un tono bastante más oscuro que el caramelo. Poseía una piel pálida y perfecta, junto con un cuerpo que era delgado y fuerte, y unos grandes ojos de color castaño oscuro. Su cara era la que podría incitar a los hombres a iniciar una guerra, o al menos enloquecer de celos.

Las otras dos mujeres parecían delgadas y frágiles. Una apariencia que Mina sabía que era engañosa. Eran vampiras, e incluso la más débil de ellas era cinco veces más fuerte y rápida que el más fuerte de los hombres. Ambas tenían el pelo liso, no corto, pero tampoco demasiado largo.

Una de ellas tenía el pelo negro, y salvo por poseer unas facciones mas angulosas y unos pomulos mas altos, se parecía sorprendentemente a Mina. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, casi negros.

La otra tenía un brillante pelo rubio, que resplandecía bajo la luz, y unos ojos azules que a Mina se le antojaron zafiros. Era incluso más pálida que sus hermanas, y tenía la cabeza adornada con una diadema de plata y labradorita. Mina no pudo evitar compararla con las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la líder, Mina declaró: "Aún no conozco vuestros nombres, hermanas ¿Podríais decírmelos?"

La mujer a la que Mina había abordado hizo una mueca, revelando sus colmillos mientras lo hacía. "Mi nombre es Úrsula, Condesa", le informó. "Ella es Delilah, y vino después de mí" añadió señalando a la morena. "Y ella es Bianca, la más joven de nosotras, exceptuándote a ti", terminó, señalando a la rubia.

Mina sonrió: "Úrsula, Delilah y Bianca", dijo dulcemente, inclinándose ante cada una de ellas.

"Dime, Úrsula ¿Por qué te diriges a mí como Condesa?", preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Ella sabía que había algo que la empujaba hacia el Conde, algún recuerdo enterrado en su subconsciente, que volvía cada vez con más fuerza desde que había conocido a su príncipe. Quizás la respuesta de Úrsula podría arrojar algo de luz a ese misterio.

"Eres la Condesa, dulce Mina" respondió Úrsula, críptica. "Tú eres la persona que él ha estado esperando incluso antes de que yo lo conociera. Eres la única a la que él ama"

Mina frunció el ceño "¿Pero no os ama él a vosotras, hermanas mías?" preguntó. Úrsula rió tiernamente. "Como hijas, tal vez. Pero nunca de la forma en que te ama a ti" dijo con un deje de tristeza impregnando su voz.

Bianca habló "Hay cuadros con tu rostro por todo el castillo. Ha estado esperándote mucho tiempo. Ahora sé lo que quería decir cuando dijo que volvería a amar de nuevo" la admiración y emoción animaban el tono de la dulce voz de la rubia.

Mina se sentía confusa: "¿Pero cómo podía conocerme antes de que yo naciera?", preguntó, pero mientras hablaba, pudo escuchar voces murmurando en el fondo de su cabeza "Princesa… Había una princesa…La mentira de un hombre… El río de la princesa… Me has encontrado, mi amor…"

"Elisabetha" Mina hablo antes de que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera decir algo. "Yo era la princesa Elisabetha. Ahora lo recuerdo. Me arrojé a la muerte cuando escuché falsas noticias acerca de la muerte de mi amado, y ahora he renacido, he vuelto para estar con aquel al que amo."

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bram Stoker, y la historia tampoco es mía, es de Maharet11. Yo me limito a traducir, con la ayuda de mi queridísima beta y amiga Yuly

_"Elisabetha" Mina habló antes de que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera decir algo. "Yo era la princesa Elisabetha. Ahora lo recuerdo. Me arrojé a la muerte cuando escuché falsas noticias acerca de la muerte de mi amado, y ahora he renacido, he vuelto para estar con aquel al que amo._

Mientras contemplaba el castillo que tenía delante, Mina sintió una extraña paz. "Mi hogar", pensó. "Este es mi hogar ahora". sonrió fríamente. Era cierto. Ese era su hogar ahora. Aunque lo deseara, nunca podría regresar a su antigua vida.

El viejo castillo, rodeado del desierto cubierto de nieve, era realmente un paisaje que dejaba sin aliento. O así hubiera sido, si ella siguiera respirando. Casi se estremeció al darse cuenta de que su corazón había dejado de latir y por sus labios no salía aire. Casi se estremeció, pero no llegó a hacerlo. No era lo único que había cambiado en las últimas semanas, después de todo.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre su brazo. "Ven con nosotras hermana. Descansaremos aquí durante el día. El Maestro llegará para cuando nosotras despertemos, y si no, esperaremos un poco más".

Mina asintió distraídamente, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que Jonathan se había ido a Transilvania y ella había conocido a Vlad. Antes de conocer a su Príncipe, nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera un hombre, vivo o de cualquier otra forma, que encajara con ella mejor que Jonathan. Sin embargo, ahora…

Amaba a Vlad como nunca había amado a Jonathan. El joven abogado había sido una elección lógica. Y ella se las había arreglado para convencerse a sí misma de que lo quería, o que podría llegar a amarlo con el tiempo. Su matrimonio con él había sido una farsa, y nunca se dio cuenta.

Era el recuerdo de esta mentira y su sentido del deber lo que le había hecho abandonar a su Príncipe para navegar hasta Transilvania, hasta Jonathan y una boda sellada con vino, el símbolo de la sangre de Cristo.

Ahora, gracias a un extraño giro del destino, había vuelto a Transilvania, donde había abandonado a su marido y ahora esperaba la llegada de aquel a quien realmente amaba y era, de alguna forma, su primer y segundo marido al mismo tiempo. Se había casado con él en su primera vida como Elisabetha, y ahora en esta vida volvía a reunirse con él en una unión maldita que no estaba ni bendecida por Dios ni sellada con la sangre de Cristo, pero sí por su propia sangre y su amor eterno.

Las hermanas de sangre de Mina guiaron a la ocupada neófita a través del laberinto de pasillos que conducían a una habitación donde cuatro ataúdes descansaban sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Lo último que pensó mientras se tumbaba en el más hermoso de todos y caía en el olvido, fue que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era compartir su nueva vida con Lucy.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bram Stoker, y la historia tampoco es mía, es de Maharet11. Yo me limito a traducir, con la ayuda de mi queridísima amiga y beta Yuly

_Las hermanas de sangre de Mina guiaron a la ocupada neófita a través del laberinto de pasillos que conducían a una habitación donde cuatro ataúdes descansaban sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Lo último que pensó mientras se tumbaba en el más hermoso de todos y caía en el olvido, fue que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era compartir su nueva vida con Lucy._

Mina se despertó antes de la puesta de sol. Lo hizo debido a una fuerte intuición que le decía que algo necesitaba su atención. Consciente de que su intuición se había agudizado tras su reciente transformación, se levantó de su ataúd y fue hacia la pesada puerta de hierro de la habitación, que abrió con una sola mano. Soltó un siseo felino y protegió sus ojos al ser cegada por la luz.

Aunque, contrariamente a algunas creencias, los vampiros no arden al ser iluminados por los rayos del sol, no era una sensación agradable.

Dejando que los recuerdos de Elizabetha guiaran sus pasos, caminó a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una ventana que le recordaba de qué forma había llegado. Andaba a la deriva en estado de trance mientras contemplaba la belleza salvaje de los Cárpatos… su verdadero hogar, el lugar al que ella pertenecía y que había sido, sin saberlo, lo que había estado buscando toda su vida.

En ese momento, se percató de que había una mancha creciente en el horizonte. Mirando de soslayo a la luz del sol, se tensó al ver de qué se trataba.

Un carruaje, conducido por gitanos y tirado por cuatro hermosos caballos negros, corría hacia el castillo, seguido de cerca por cuatro hombres a caballo. Conforme se acercaban, la vista preternatural de Mina le permitió distinguir los rasgos de los jinetes que perseguían al carruaje. Eran los indignos pretendientes de su querida Lucy, que habían permitido que Van Helsing acabara con ella, y su antiguo prometido, Jonathan.

Se mordió el labio con ansiedad, y sonrió satisfecha cuando sintió el fino pinchazo donde sus colmillos le habían cortado, y el dulce sabor de la sangre llenó su boca, recordándole lo que era; una vampira con una nueva fuerza que le permitía defender a aquellos a los que amaba. Su mirada se viajó al sol, y vio que apenas había empezado a ocultarse; volvió a mirar la persecución, y vio que los jinetes iban ganando. Tenía que hacer algo, ahora.

Le había fallado a Lucy, pero no fallaría a Vlad. Si pudiera mantenerlos a raya hasta que el sol se pusiera y su amado príncipe de las tinieblas hubiera recuperado su poder…

Cogiendo aire innecesariamente, Mina cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y estableció contacto mental por el vínculo que Úrsula le había mencionado la noche anterior, el vínculo que ella había sentido cada noche desde que su príncipe llegó a ella en Carfax e inició su conversión en vampira.

La conexión era obviamente más fuerte de lo que Mina había pensado, por lo que reconoció la presencia del Conde en su mente en menos de un segundo. "_¿Qué puedo hacer?" _preguntó, desesperada por encontrar alguna forma de ayudar. _"Llama a las nubes"_ susurró Vlad en su mente, y de repentina e inesperadamente, entendió exactamente a qué se refería y cómo "llamar" a las nubes.

Elevando los brazos y echando la cabeza atrás de manera que sus ojos vieran el cielo, e ignorando el dolor que sentía en ellos por forzarlos a aproximarse a los rayos solares, Mina empezó a cantar, canalizando la energía de la naturaleza su alrededor. En unos minutos, nubes negras aparecieron de la nada creando una barrera entre el sol y la tierra. Las sombras parecían más oscuras en torno a Mina, y había un terrible y poderoso brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

Los caballos de Vlad continuaron galopando a toda velocidad sin vacilación, pero las monturas de sus perseguidores no eran tan firmes. La agitación que sentían no les sirvió a los jinetes frente a su repentino miedo y confusión. Con un estridente y atemorizado relincho, la montura de Quincey Morris se tambaleó.

Normalmente, Morris habría sido capaz de aferrarse a su montura como una mosca a la pared, pero su distracción frente a las aparentemente antinaturales nubes pudo con él. Un corto y asustado grito de pánico fue todo lo que pudieron advertir sus compañeros antes de que su pie quedara atrapado mientras el resto de su cuerpo era arrastrado por el asustado caballo.

Acabó rápidamente. La cabeza de Morris chocó contra un saliente de la dura roca, un golpe fatal. Sin saber que era demasiado tarde, el doctor Jack Seward dio la vuelta para ayudarle, mientras que los otros, viendo que se estaba encargando de él, siguieron con la persecución.

Mina se permitió un momento de victoria cuando vio, cómo gracias a la distracción de los jinetes, había ganado casi un minuto de ventaja para el carruaje. No era mucho, pero podría ser la diferencia entre que ellos alcanzaran a los gitanos antes o después de la puesta de sol, que era la diferencia entre que su príncipe sobreviviera aquella noche o que fuera asesinado antes de que pudiera reunirse con ella.

La ganancia de ese precioso tiempo y la muerte de Morris no fueron las únicas consecuencias de lo que Mina había hecho. Ella podía sentir cómo sus fuerzas incrementaban con la ausencia del sol, y sabía que con Vlad ocurría lo mismo. Quizás Vlad fuera capaz de luchar contra ellos antes de que el sol se pusiera completamente.

Mina reprimió su alegría cuando el carruaje llegó dañado a las puertas del castillo. Después de todo, dos de los ambiciosos cazadores no andaban muy atrás, y el sol aun no se había puesto. Esta noche podría ser el comienzo de una eternidad de miseria.

Mina gruñó al ver que ninguno de los gitanos se había parado a cerrar la puerta tras introducir el carruaje, dejando la entrada abierta a sus perseguidores. Menos de un segundo después, los caballos de Arthur Holmwood y Jonathan habían llegado a la puerta.

Holmwood cogió su rifle y disparó a una de las ruedas, obligando a los gitanos a detener los caballos. Los dos ingleses continuaron e iniciaron con los gitanos una rápida pero violenta batalla. Sorprendentemente, tanto Holmwood como Jonathan salieron victoriosos de ella, y con un mínimo de lesiones. Por encima de ellos, Mina miró ansiosamente las montañas del Este, por donde sabía que el sol se iba a ocultar pronto.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan saltó del transporte con una larga y fuerte daga apretada por sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera usarla, un anciano Vlad brotó del ataúd, obviamente decidido a no ponérselo demasiado fácil, se pusiera o no el sol. Jonathan se agachó, evitando por muy poco un golpe que hubiera acabado matándolo.

Se escuchó un trueno, y Mina sintió una presión en el estómago casi dolorosa cuando se dio cuenta de que Holmwood había disparado a su príncipe. Con un grito de dolor y rabia, se lanzó por la ventana que había sido hasta ese momento el lugar desde el cual contemplaba todo. Sus colmillos se extendieron, los dedos se rizaron hasta formar garras, y con los ojos brillantes, aterrizó en pie justo detrás de Holmwood.

Jonathan, sorprendido, abrió la boca completamente al verla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mina empujó a Holmwood al suelo, donde sentada sobre él, clavó sus colmillos en la arteria del hombre. Holmwood se contorsionó bajo ella, en un débil intento de liberarse. En respuesta, ella aplastó sus dedos entre los suyos propios, haciéndole dar un grito ahogado de dolor.

Aguantó mientras sentía como la fuerza se escapaba de sus manos con la mirada ausente. Momentos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, Mina sintió como una mano acariciaba su pelo para luego descansar sobre su hombro. Se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás sorprendida, con los colmillos aún rasgando la garganta abierta de Holmwood. Arqueó su cuerpo para poder ver de quien se trataba, y no pudo sino abrir los ojos al máximo al saberlo.

Su Príncipe estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriendo amablemente y con la camisa manchada de sangre en el lugar donde le habían disparado. La herida se había curado. Mina se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, devolviéndole la sonrisa con alivio.

El ex de Mina arruinó el momento. "¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?" gritó, agitando salvajemente su daga. Jonathan miraba airadamente a Vlad, con la expresión torcida por el odio. Se acercó a la pareja, sosteniendo el arma como un niño que imagina estar sujetando una verdadera espada. Su mirada se fijó brevemente en el área donde la sangre del rasgón en la arteria de Holmwood manchaba la nieve carmesí, antes de volver a mirar al centenario vampiro con renovada vehemencia.

Viendo una amenaza contra su amor y Maestro, Mina se alzó y se colocó entre sus respectivos maridos. Lanzándole una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno, Mina dijo enfurecida: "Él no me ha hecho nada que yo no deseara, Jonathan"

Jonathan centró su atención en Mina. La mirada que le dedicó era de incredulidad y compasión. "Te ha envenenado la mente, Mina. Estás bajo su control, o nunca hubieras asesinado a Arthur. Te salvaré, mi amor. Apártate para que pueda enfrentarme a este monstruo y podremos vivir juntos sin miedo, por fin" anunció, dando otro paso hacia ella. Sus ojos contenían un brillo fanático y autosuficiente muy parecido a los de Abraham Van Helsing antes de morir.

Mina gruñó frustrada, mostrando sus colmillos como advertencia. Jonathan vaciló y pareció inseguro durante un instante, para luego recuperar su actitud anterior. "Apártate, Mina" ordenó, con la cara enrojecida por la impaciencia. Mina le fulminó con la mirada, sin mover un solo músculo. Se mantuvo así hasta que Jonathan apartó la mirada para dirigirla a sus pies.

Cuando alzó la vista sus ojos estaban más claros, el destello fanático se había reducido a una sombra de lo que fue. "¿Dónde está Abraham?" preguntó, ligeramente perdido, como si hubiera estado siguiendo un libro de instrucciones y hubiera encontrado una página en blanco. En aquel momento, Mina sintió una inesperada oleada de compasión. Recordó los sentimientos que le hicieron aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. Eran los de una hermana que quería complacer los deseos de su hermano pequeño, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Olvídate de él, ya no está en este mundo" susurró Mina amablemente. "Vuelve al Oeste, Jonathan, y vive tu vida tan intensamente como puedas. No sufras por mi ausencia, nunca podré darte eso que mereces. Encuentra una mujer que pueda hacerlo y os daré encantada mi bendición".

Jonathan parecía que iba a seguir su consejo dolorosamente, pero su expresión se endureció al sacudir su cabeza. "No eres tú, Mina... no puedes ser tú. Si fueras Mina, Arthur seguiría vivo. ¿Y Abraham? Ese monstruo lo mató, ¿verdad? Le mató y te convirtió en su esclava" Jonathan cabeceó al terminar de hablar, satisfecho de la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Mina sintió como su olvidado temperamento volvía a ella. "No, él no lo hizo, fui yo" gruñó. "Y no me arrepiento. Helsing era un asesino ¡Asesinó a Lucy! Y aunque a ti no te importe, yo no puedo perdonarle. Sólo espero que arda en el infierno" los ojos de Mina brillaban con furia, e incluso las sombras más cercanas parecieron cobrar vida. Tembló, las emociones que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo a favor de los que la rodeaban empezaron a salir a flote.

La mano de Vlad volvió a posarse sobre su hombro, apoyándola amablemente. Mina se abrazó a él sollozando secamente, sintiéndose completamente miserable. Él le acarició el pelo y le susurró al oído "Sé que no quieres que muera. ¿Quieres que lo espante, antes de que te haga más daño?" No había hablado tan tiernamente desde hacía cuatrocientos años, desde que murió Elisabetha y él vendió su alma para vengarse del culto que la había condenado.

Más calmada, Mina volvió a enfrentarse de nuevo a Jonathan. "Vete, Jonathan… Por favor, sólo vete". Su expresión era suplicante. "Eres como un hermano para mí. Te amo, pero no de la misma forma en que amo Vlad. Si no me odias, que entendería que lo hicieras, podríamos seguir escribiendonos, pero vivir en matrimonio sería una farsa, y la verdad es lo mínimo que puedo darte".

Jonathan se quedó paralizado, completamente indeciso. Después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad fueran solo minutos, se echó atrás derrotado. Contempló el cadáver de Holmwood y después a Mina, con la duda en su mirada. "Pensé que él le había matado…" Ella intentó explicarse mediante susurros que no llegaron a salir de su boca.

Jonatán vaciló, y luego cabeceó fatigosamente. "Escríbeme" susurró con la voz tomada por el dolor. "Yo… me ocuparé de Jack. Nos habremos ido antes de que amanezca. Será mejor que no estés aquí cuando vengamos por el cuerpo".

Mina asintió silenciosamente sin que su expresión revelara nada. Jonathan se acercó a ella vacilante, pero se echó atrás antes de llegar. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, y se alejó de allí decidido a no mirar atrás, ya que no sabía si podría sobrevivir si lo hacía antes de lo necesario. Sólo cuando salió del castillo, la mirada de Mina volvió a fijarse en su Príncipe.


End file.
